This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 9-359078 filed on Dec. 26, 1997, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a transmitted signal confirmation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which transmits a signal to a remote location indicating an individual""s situation, with the remote location returning a signal receipt confirmation signal indicating receipt of the transmitted signal.
An individual that is at home or in a vehicle is somewhat isolated from the outside, but is nevertheless in need of communicating with the outside. For example, when the individual is sick, has been involved in an accident, or is otherwise in need of help, particularly emergency help, it is desirable that the individual be able to transmit a signal, particularly an emergency signal, to the outside, for example to a control center which receives and acts on the signal. In such a situation, it would be desirable for the individual to receive confirmation of receipt of the transmitted signal by the control center.
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 1-206756 discloses a system for confirming receipt of a transmitted signal. A centrally located management system which is managed by the control center provides a confirmation indicating signal (a transmitted signal received sign) to notify the user that the signal has been received. The confirmation indicating signal is provided when the transmitted signal has been received.
According to the system described in the above-identified document, however, the indicator has only one confirmation indicating mode. Thus, the confirmation indicating signal is recognizable even in situations where recognition of the confirmation indication signal is not desired. For example, it is desirable that the individual be capable of reliably recognizing the confirmation indicating signal when the individual is sick or has been involved in an accident. However, in an emergency situation such as when a robber enters a vehicle, when the individual sends an emergency signal, the confirmation indication signal should preferably not be easily recognized because the robber will then be aware that an emergency signal has been sent.
Accordingly, a need exists for a transmitted signal confirmation device which provides different confirmation signals depending upon the conditions associated with the transmitted signal.
According to one aspect of the invention, a transmitted signal confirmation device includes a transmitter for transmitting a signal indicating a location, a receiver for receiving a signal receipt confirmation signal transmitted by a facility remote from the location indicating that the facility has received the signal transmitted by the transmitter, an indicating mode determining mechanism for determining one indicating mode out of a plurality of different indicating modes based on the signal receipt confirmation signal received by the receiver, and an indicator for providing a signal receipt confirmation indication based on the indicating mode determined by the indicating mode determining mechanism.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vehicular transmitted signal confirmation device includes a transmitter for transmitting a signal indicating a location of a vehicle, a receiver for receiving a signal receipt confirmation signal transmitted by a facility outside the location indicating that the facility has received the signal transmitted by the transmitter, a situation detecting device for detecting a situation existing at the location, an indicating mode determining device for determining one indicating mode from a plurality of different indicating modes based on the situation existing at the location as detected by the situation detecting device, and an indicator for providing a signal receipt confirmation indication with the one indicating mode when the receiver has received the signal receipt confirmation signal.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of confirming receipt of a transmitted signal that includes transmitting a signal indicating a location, receiving a signal receipt confirmation signal indicating that a facility outside the location has received the transmittal signal, selecting one indicating mode out of plural different indicating modes based on the transmitted signal, and providing a signal receipt confirmation indication based on the one indicating mode.